


Water Fountain Meet Cute

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kiyoko busies herself filling up water bottles during training camp when a “dashing” ace offers his assistance





	Water Fountain Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of a micro one shot...just testing the waters of this crazy rare pair. Let me know what you think!

Kiyoko was hanging out by the water fountain, enjoying some peace while filling up the endless cache of water bottles. She knew she didn’t have to hurry, Karasuno had just began a new match against Nekoma and she was allowing Yachi a chance to take over manager duties once in awhile so she can get more comfortable. The training camp was into its third day and so far no disasters have occurred. She smiled internally as she thought about the new friendships she had sparked with the other managers, who were incredibly friendly and accommodating.  
Suddenly a loud noise startled her and she sloshed a little water onto the floor. She looked up to see Bokuto Koutarou, the captain of Fukurodani, standing in the newly opened door to the gym. His face winced with worry when he spotted her by the fountain.  
“Hey hey! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?” He spoke in rushed tones, but Kiyoko noticed it was significantly more gentle than his usual raucous voice he utilized during games. She slipped the lid on the water bottle she had finished filling and frowned down at the water on the floor.  
“I’m ok. Don’t worry about it,” She answered him quietly.  
Bokuto cocked his head as he regarded her, then glanced down to where she was looking. “Oh! Here, I’ll take care of it. I don’t want anyone to slip.” He whipped his towel that had been sitting on his sweaty shoulder off with a snap and lunged down to Kiyoko’s feet and vigorously mopped up the mess.  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” she nearly whispered, slightly flustered by the overwhelming presence at her feet, and she stepped back slightly to give him more space.  
When he was finished with all the water pooled on the ground he hopped up and gave her a huge grin. “You’re welcome! Anytime seriously, you just need to let me know. Don’t worry, I’ll hear you!”  
She pushed her glasses slightly higher on her nose as she looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”  
“Oh, well I know you’re kinda quiet, but Akaashi’s kinda quiet too. People think because I’m loud I won’t hear them unless they’re loud too, but don’t worry about it. I’ll hear you!” Bokuto paused and let his eyes travel up and down Kiyoko. She was used to guys doing that, which always made her uncomfortable. However, when Bokuto’s eyes took her in, she didn’t feel like it was to simply check her out in a dirty way, and it did not bother her as it usually did. “Say, you seem pretty athletic. Do you actually play volleyball as well as do manager stuff?”  
“Oh, no I have never really played volleyball. I used to do track.”  
“Cool! I bet you’re wicked quick!”  
“I’m surprised you noticed,” she said shyly, looking down at the water bottle in her hands, “Most guys only pay attention to my looks.”  
Bokuto nodded understandingly, “I understand. Most people can’t see past my beauty either.”  
She stared at him a moment, and then burst into quiet giggles. “No...I’m sure they can’t,” she managed to reply. Bokuto’s face flushed at the admission he had meant as a joke, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
“Ha...uh, thanks.”  
“Boooookuuuuto!” Called a sly voice from the doorway. They turned to find Yukie and Kaori, Fukurodani’s managers, both leaning on the side of the door post with catlike grins on their faces. “We’re about to start our next match. You better hurry, or you’re gonna get demoted to ball boy.” Yukie teased, Kaori giggling into her hand.  
Bokuto yelped, then turned to Kiyoko one more time. “Sorry, I gotta go! Just let me know if you need any help!” And with a quick bow he bounded through the door between the two managers. Kaori turned and followed him lazily into the gym. Yukie stayed behind and grinned at Kiyoko.  
“Well...that was cute.”  
Kiyoko bent down to insert the bottles into the carrier so she could take them all back at once. “What was cute?”  
Yukie chuckled. “Out of all the hotties here, I really didn’t think our simple minded captain would be the one to fluster you.”  
Kiyoko pursed her lips. “Well...he’s nice. I like it that he’s not like the others.”  
Yukie’s eyes widened in amusement and she burst out laughing. She bent over gripping her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. “I didn’t think you’d admit it! Bah ha ha ha! And—and your face, it’s as red as a tomato!” Her cackling continued as Kiyoko glanced nervously from the other girl to the door of the gym, hoping to make an escape. Finally Fukurodani’s manager calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh boy, that’s fantastic. Oh don’t worry, Kiyoko! I won’t tell anyone.” She threw her arm over Kiyoko’s shoulders and she snuck one of the bottle carriers from her hands. “If you want I can even distract your noisy body guards if you wanna chat with him again.”  
They entered the gym and they began heading towards the court bustling with Karasuno and Nekoma. They could hear Nishinoya and Tanaka wailing in triumph over a successful spike, and without even looking Kiyoko was sure Tanaka was waving his T-Shirt in the air. She caught Yukie’s eye and gave her a small smile. “Yes, that would probably be a good idea.”


End file.
